Red and his DEMoemon
by Seitora
Summary: Red was satisfied to stay on Mt. Silver. He feels uncomfortable in society. However, Arceus wants him to pass on his love for Pokemon, and it'll stop at nothing to get that, even if it means Deus Ex Machina bullshit. Gameverse with slight Special characteristics. Regular Pokemon with only a few who can become Gijinka/Moemon. Adult, lemons.
1. Prologue

**This storyline came out of a little bit of discussion on The Fanfiction Forum, a gathering site for fanfic writers and readers to discuss some of the more popular (and less popular) fandoms and the fanfiction that goes along with it. A registration link can be found at the top of my author profile, if you are at all interested.**

**Tags: Moemon, Gijinka, Lemons, 18+**

* * *

He blinked.

"Hello, Red."

"..."

"I see you're still as silent as ever."

That was an understatement, but Red figured that even if he were normally talkative, he had a good reason for being stupefied into silence right now. After all, it was not every night that one had the Legendary Creator of Pokemon, Arceus, appear in his dreams.

"Never mind, I suppose even I can't get you to talk," The equine-like Alpha Pokemon stated, "Since you have no real interest in conversing with me, let me tell you why I'm here today, Red. I notice you haven't left the mountain more than one week a year in the last four years."

Red furrowed his brows.

"You're a rare human, you know that? Even most hermits that my children have encountered over the years have more contact with their fellow kin than you. You stay at the top of the world, waiting for the strongest of the strong to catch rumours on the wind, investigate and follow up to come and challenge you. I suppose your battle with Mewtwo did that to you. To date, you've only been defeated by three trainers, and their victories come in between many, many losses."

Red continued holding an impassive stare.

Arceus just sighed. "All of Pokemon kind are my children, Red, yes, even Mewtwo, and I hope you'll find it in your heart to eventually forgive him someday. You come the closest to any human in perfect understanding with Pokemon, even those whom you've only just met. It's a rare gift that shows up once in a thousand years. Your rivals come close, but they lack that last little bit that you have. If every human was like them, I would be pleased, but they aren't. But I want every human to be like that, and really, the easiest way for that to happen is if they inherit that talent, both genetics and humanity."

Red narrowed his amber-red eyes. What was the kirin-like God of all Pokemon getting at?

"Well, really, you need to get out more, Red," Arceus continued, and Red's eyes narrowed even further. "Unfortunately, you don't really seem to like your fellow humans that much to get into more than weak platonic relationships with family members and rivals, yet what I want is for you to go forth and multiply. For that, I have to take drastic measures."

For the first time in the one-sided conversation, Red showed visible alarm as he quickly understood what Arceus wanted him to do, and paled. Have children? But he was only fifteen...and even in ten years, he was still likely to be on this mountain if he had his way, a part of his mind reminded him.

"Your fellow _humans_ may be uninteresting to you," and Arceus' smile was terrifying, with all the teeth it bared, "But I'm sure that your Pokemon may be different. I'm a god, so don't be going accusing me of deus ex machina. Wake up, Red!"

For the first time, Red wanted to actually scream something out as he cottoned on to Arceus' statement about his Pokemon, something like "But I'm not a Pokephile!", but the Dream World he had been summoned into was quickly falling apart, shimmering and folding in on itself, trippier than the one time he had accidentally ingested Paras shrooms.


	2. Espeon

**This storyline came out of a little bit of discussion on The Fanfiction Forum, a gathering site for fanfic writers and readers to discuss some of the more popular (and less popular) fandoms and the fanfiction that goes along with it. A registration link can be found at the top of my author profile, if you are at all interested.**

**Tags: Moemon, Gijinka, Lemons, 18+**

* * *

Warmth. Training on Mt. Silver was arduous, and he had done it for four years. It was constantly snowing on the peak, and even the inside caverns normally dropped below freezing. Even the small room he had set-up as his makeshift bedroom and office was usually cool unless Charizard came out to play, and so he had little desire to surrender the blankets on top of him and let the cold air make contact with his bare skin.

Still, he felt a little too warm. His blankets felt fairly heavy, as well. Had he put on a few extra blankets last night before tucking in?

It was then that memories of the encounter with Arceus kicked in, and Red paused. What had incited the Legendary so?

He frowned. He didn't breathe that loud, did he? It almost sounded like...

Red didn't yelp. He didn't speak enough to break his silence for something like that. He did, however, quickly retreat, ditching cover from underneath his blankets, surveying the figure on his bed. While some of his Pokemon occasionally released themselves from their Pokeballs to sleep with him, they always curled up on top of his blankets, not underneath, sharing space and body heat with him. The former Pokemon Champion was left slack-jawed as a _human girl_ slowly woke up, also crawling out from underneath the blankets.

Shaking his surprise off quickly, he observed as the unknown girl yawned, and then stretched her upper body out. It didn't take long for him to look past the vibrant pink hair and the get-up of a shirt, skirt and pantyhose to notice the small red gem embedded in her forehead and, oh right, the two large pink cat-like ears protruding from the top of her head and the single tail protruding from her behind that forked at the end.

Without a doubt, he knew this was his Espeon, whom he had raised ever since he had obtained her as an Eevee in Celadon City half a decade ago. Was this what Arceus had been playing at?

The Espeon-cum-human-girl finally opened her eyes, right as her face was pointed at him. A few seconds passed where she made no movement, but the silence was finally broken as her lilac-coloured eyes widened and she let out an "Uwaaa!", falling back on her butt on top of the blankets.

Damn Arceus, but that cry had sounded far too cute to Red's ears. Sighing, he walked forward, before sitting down over top of his blankets in front of Espeon.

The pink-haired girl was busy rubbing her behind where she had fell, but looked up as he sat down in front of her. She blinked again a few times, before Red quickly found himself tackled to the ground by a flying body. Said girl who had just pounced on him was currently licking at his face with an almost desperate enthusiasm, interspersed by a few brief cries of "Master!"

Awkwardly, he found himself getting hard down there. When Arceus made that comment about his Pokemon, this was the _last_ thing he had been expecting, but the combination of a cute girl and her calling him master were enough to make most of his resistance to the idea crumble away. There was also the fact that she was literally a catgirl. He still had no desire to have children...well, at least until he was older, in any case.

At least her obsessive licking of him proved she was Espeon, at least in mind if not in current form. Espeon always had liked to curl up on his shoulder (or, if he was laying down, on his chest) and lick his face.

But...he eyed Espeon's ears. While petting her had been relaxing already, he wondered what it would be like while she was in this form? Slowly, he found his one hand coming up, before scratching behind her ear, just how she always liked it (and preened and buried her head in his hand so she knew she had his undivided attention).

"U-wah~, master, don't tease me like that!" Espeon cried out, even as she relaxed against the hand scratching her head. It was then that she opened her eyes again, and Red found his breath taken away by how beautiful her eyes, the colour of lilac, were. Emotions passed through them that he could read as easily as when she had been a Pokemon. Fondness was the dominant emotion.

Espeon started to talk again, and Red listened, letting her guide the conversation. "Ah, master, did you see...the All-Father?"

Red raised an eyebrow, before he realised she meant Arceus. It would figure a Pokemon would have some sort of exalting name for the supposed Creator of All Pokemon. He merely nodded in return, the years of communication he and Espeon built up enough to cross the verbal gap.

"Awesome, master! He came to me in a dream and asked if I wanted to have a human form so I could get to know my master better and all I had to do was meet one little condition and so he told me I had to, ah, but that's not important right now and he gave me the ability to speak human and now I can talk, which really since you never speak anyways I guess I really needed because I would have never learned it being around you, and, really, well," She took in a deep breath, leaving Red stunned at how quickly she had chattered way, "So cool!" Espeon clapped her hands together in glee as she sprung up from her crouching position...only to fall down again as her knees buckled underneath her, with her face buried in his chest, only a thin layer of pajamas preventing skinship.

If Red was an anime character, he would be sweatdropping right about now. _A dojikko. My Espeon is a dojikko(1). I'm not sure whether or not to curse you, Arceus!_

His first attempt, he had to stop. Muscles that were rarely used tended to atrophy, and even without that, he had to actually remember how to do it. His second time, he almost coughed. Finally, his third time, he managed to speak. "Do you have a name?"

Espeon's face shot up so fast to stare him in the eyes he swore he could hear her neck crack.

He clarified, "Something other...than just Espeon?" His throat was already dry, and he only just barely managed to get out the last few words.

Espeon brightened up so much Red had to remind himself she wasn't an Electric-type. "You can call me Eifie, master!" She said, before nuzzling right into his neck again.

Red allowed it, content with the intimate motion, while he found himself rubbing a hand in her hair. The awkward situation caused him to revert to old habits, and even as a human girl, he found Espeon, Eifie he reminded himself, still _purred_ when she was scratched behind the ears in just that right spot.

And the way Eifie's tail twitched every time he got that spot was just adorable. He could put up with Arceus' deus ex machina bullshit just for that.

They stayed that way for a while. It was when Eifie began to yawn that she suddenly shot up, her motions quite like the cat-like Pokemon that she was, and Red jolted up too with the sudden motion. A glance of worry crossed from him to her in a moment, and he saw that she looked absolutely mortified.

"T-that's r-ight," Eifie stuttered. "That...thing the All-Father told me I had to do. U-wah~," She said, slowly getting up, as Red pulled himself up as well. He had an idea exactly what Arceus had told her, given his own conversation with the Alpha Pokemon.

"Neh, master," Eifie said, suddenly back to a cheerful mood. "Do humans lay eggs too?"

Red almost facepalmed. Way to have a personality shift there. _Stupid sexy dojikko_. He shook his head. He did not want to get into this whole conversation with Eifie, but...well, it wasn't like she'd be the only one new to the experience of this whole human sex thing.

* * *

Eifie stood where she was, poking her fingers together as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Red found it rather cute, to be honest. He did have hormones, after all. "Um...ah..." Eifie said, almost tripping over her words, as her face continued to heat up. She finally took a deep breath, "Oh, just do it already, Eifie!" She scolded herself, before in a flash of motion, she had pulled off her shirt.

Red noted she didn't wear a bra, or rather Arceus in his deus ex machina bullshit didn't bother giving her one. For what felt like the first time in years, he smirked. No more having to peep on Daisy!

"U-wah~," Eifie said, the catgirl's ditzy attitude in full bore as her mounds were exposed to the slightly cool air of the room, her pink nipples already hardening. While she wasn't exactly flat chested, she was on the small side. Perhaps that was to be expected, given her petite figure. "Say something, master!"

Red just raised an eyebrow in response. His Pokemon had long gotten used to his silence attitude. They could each read the other through body language alone.

"Fine, fine!" Eifie huffed as she threw her shirt off to the side, landing on the chair Red used for his desk. "Mou...You know, now that I can talk, I'm going to insist you pamper me. At least enter me into a fashion contest every once in a while when I'm in my normal form!"

He just chuckled in mirth, a rare sound. This was already more entertainment than he had in months!

"Laughing?...Seriously, master," Eifie pouted before finally bending over, pulling her long pantyhose off, tossing the pair aside as well, showing off her long pale legs. Red admired them for a few seconds, before looking at her expectantly. Eifie just sighed, before pulling off her skirt as well, finally fully baring her body to her trainer's eyes.

The Pallet native mentally remarked that just like her lack of bra, Eifie wore no panties either. She made a lovely image from head to toe, as her ears were perpetually twitching in panicky embarrassment. Smugly, he also noticed that her tail had curled around to try to block off sight of her pussy – fortunately for him, her tail was far too small to prevent him from seeing the goods. With some amusement, he also saw that the carpet matched the drapes, as the small patch of hair on her mons was the same lilac pink as her tail, hair and eyes.

As he saw that his Espeon girl lacked the temerity to go further, Red took a short breath. It looks like it was up to him to make the first move, before Eifie fainted from embarrassment.

* * *

All of time felt as if it had crawled to a stop, and her sight had fled her senses, all visual stimuli failing to process. She could hear the faint howling of the winds outside, the soft sound of dripping moisture splattering over a rock. She could smell the scent of her master, lingering on his clothes, his bedding, the entire cave he kept for a home. She could feel the cool, still air as it washed over her bare body, giving her goosebumps for the first time as she no longer had fur.

All those thoughts and more were there, but they were insignificant next to the warmth rising in her body. The nervousness, the timidity, the embarrassment, and even the slight indignity at what Arceus had asked of her before she had fully thrown herself into it...all her worries felt subsumed by the warmth that had nestled in her body. She felt as if she were frozen in place, as the tingling in her spine slowly creeped its way up.

When had she closed her eyes? It had felt like an eternity ago, as if her very memory was sucked into the abyss. Her body had betrayed her: it was as if the tenseness she had been carrying had evaporated all at once, and her body had sagged, being caught by...something. A flash of amber-red passed in the darkness, and she very nearly frowned. There was something familiar about that colour. She saw it all the time, she knew.

Then something retreated from her mouth, and she felt cool air surround her face once more. Startled, she, Eifie, opened her eyes, to see a pair of amber-red eyes. As her body took in a deep gasp of breath, the memories came back to her.

Eifie never even knew what had hit her.

One minute she had been all bold enough to denude herself completely in front of her master, something extremely embarrassing, even though as a Pokemon she was naked all the time (but how she missed having her fur!). The next minute, she had frozen up, her timidity returning to her in full force, as her master leered at her (well, not really, but she liked to think he did! Her master was always so silent, leering was one of the last things he would ever do).

Then, in the blink of an eye, Red had crossed the short distance between her, and she found her lips were pressed up against his. Eifie was so surprised, she had shut her eyes tight. It had been the right choice.

That had been _amazing._

"U-wah~, master," Eifie leaned back, happily snug in the grip of his two strong arms around her body, "Do that again, please!"

* * *

To Eifie's delight, Red complied, and this time she kept her eyelids open, barely blinking as she sank into the red eyes of her master, mesmerised by them. Her head was held back merely to see face to face: he was easily two heads taller than her, and perhaps nearly double her weight. As he held the kiss, she could practically feel her toes curling, and even her fingers (how strange, to have digits that were so flexible, and opposable thumbs).

Were her mouth free, she would have sighed in bliss. Instead, her eyes widened in surprise as his tongue entered her mouth, tackling her own, and she could see the mirth in his face. She responded with her own tongue, not aggressively fighting back, but not willing to stay passive in the passionate tug-of-war.

As it was, she felt content...safe. She had always enjoyed curling up next to her master for a good night's sleep, but this...this was different, as she was held up against his body, still clothed in his nightwear, large arms encircling her. Not for the first time she was glad she had taken up the All-Father's offer, even if her current state of dress, or lack thereof, was embarrassing. She loved her trainer, truly she did, and being able to engage with him as a member of his own species was worth the awkwardness Eifie felt adapting to this strange form. She flushed as she remembered exactly what she was supposed to do, though, in this human body.

Suddenly, she squealed as an unfamiliar sensation, but not altogether unpleasant, invaded her senses, not overwhelming but still distracting her from her tongueplay. Her master had moved one of his arms around and was...squeezing one of those, ah, breasts of hers (how strange it was, she had always had nipples she knew were for milking but never lumps of flesh that had them protruding from her body). She moaned softly, sucking in breath around her locked lips as Red continued to play with her breast, poking, prodding, pinching.

Her hands instinctively pawed at him as his hand moved away, as if she could get him to return to his ministrations. It wasn't for naught, but she still wasn't expecting it when he stroked her tail, right at the base where it connected just below the bottom of her spine.

Eifie's body tensed, electrified with sensation, and her tail tensed, before snapping around and curling around her master's leg, renegade to her conscious mind. The sheer sensitivity was so _great_, she found herself _growling_ with pleasure, and suddenlyshe felt her gut suddenly clench, and the euphoria she felt cascaded.

It was as if she had been hit with a Charm, and all the nerves of her body were concentrated right in between her legs. Her vision blanked for several seconds, flecks of white passing her eyes, and if she thought she had lain into her master before, she almost collapsed on him this time. Confused as she was, finally breaking her kiss with her master, she breathed in heavily (and that was another strange thing about her breasts, how entrancing they were in their motion when she breathed in and out).

"That..." She huffed, feeling wetness on her upper thights, "That was..." She couldn't express it in words. Her vocabulary simply wasn't developed enough, or would she have been able to even if it was?

She fell in love all over again with her trainer as she saw the gentle look in his eyes. His free hand moving away from behind her back, over her tail still curled around his lips, he brushed his fingers at that junction between her lower limbs.

Eifie whimpered. "Ah! Tha-that's too, too mu-" She cut herself off as her toes curled even further and the words she was saying aloud dimmed as her brain quit processing sound to deal with the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling. She knew what this was, an orgasm (for even a Pokemon as battle-hungry as she was got urges, and her tail was oh so handy in times like that), but oh All-Father, she had never been this _sensitive_. And Arceus wanted her to engage in full-on sex? Would she even be able to last that long?

(At least it wouldn't be with a Wailord. She had heard a tale once about a female Skitty laying an egg from an encounter with a Wailord. The poor Skitty.)

Faintly, she saw Red bring his fingers back up, two of them glistening under the soft glare of the cavern's lights. Blushing, she realised just _where_ they had gotten wet, and she felt herself get even wetter as he licked one of his fingers. This was...oh, how Eifie wished she was better equipped with words for this as Red made a show of it, before presenting the other wet finger to her. The Espeon-turned-human-girl hesitated for a second, but then took the plunge with a little too much overcompensation, taking the entire finger into her mouth. Given the widened eyes of her master, he apparently hadn't expected her to do that much.

Her cum tasted...sour with a hint of sweetness, not quite unlike the Sitrus Berries that she liked to gorge down on, going so far as to make detours to Sitrus Berrie Trees for the delicious fruit whenever she Teleported down from the mountain at Red's behest to replenish their supplies at the peak. She closed her eyes at the sourness, but the touch of sugar made it a pleasant taste.

And suddenly she found herself needy, her body suddenly screaming an urge at her, _mate_. Taking her master's finger out of her mouth, she found herself shy again. Her face heated up once more, but Red stayed calm, silent, waiting for her to speak. Eventually, hunger overcame timidity, and she mustered up the courage to ask, "Can I...ah, can I remove...your clothes?"

He raised his eyebrows briefly, before nodding.

Eifie squealed again, raising one of her hands in the air. "Yatta!" She said, her face stretched again in a joyous smile, still high from her previous orgasm. The whole motion with her hand felt odd, yet right, and she quickly pawed at her trainer's shirt, removing it carefully so as not to tear it, though he had to let go his hold on her for Eifie to be able to take it off entirely. She paused for a moment at the sight of his bare chest, but pressed onwards. She had seen him shirtless many times, but his complete nudity was a very rare sight, always by accident when she decided to pop out of her Pokeball just as he was changing.

With some more cooperation from her trainer's part as she kneeled down on the floor, she finally managed to remove his nightwear pants. Both occupants of the cavern finally completely exposed, she found herself poking her fingers together again as she slowly raised her vision from his feet, where he had stepped out from the pants she had curled down, and up towards the rest of his body. Her eyes pointedly looked past the very erect flesh protruding from between his legs, settling on her master's face, but still...it was in her peripheral vision, still all too obvious.

* * *

Red had let his newfound girlfriend (he had gotten used to that rather quickly, hadn't he?) lead the way, finding it amusing. To be honest, given that he had been almost entirely dedicated to battling and training the last several years, and that the internet connection up on the peak of Mt. Silver sucked, he supposed if he had attempted to give her direction, it would have been a case of the blind leading the blind. At least if Eifie stumbled her way around, he could keep his stoic attitude...except not really, his brain screamed at him, because he was about to engage in sex. He was still a virgin! This was going to be his first time!

But, Red decided as he examined Eifie, looking up at him from her kneeling position, that was no problem. In her lilac eyes, how he had already fallen in love with their colour, so like the velvety fur he adored stroking, he saw total devotion for him, her trainer and master. Thanks to Arceus and his (its?) deus ex machina bullshit, the species gap had been crossed. He wasn't totally against Pokephile, as he could see the attraction in some of the more humanoid Pokemon (more than one human had consorted with a Gallade or Gardevoir in the past), but Espeon was far too animal-like.

Arceus was right, Red realised. He truly would have had a hard time relating to fellow humans and forming deep enough relationships with them that could blossom into love. His Pokemon, on the other hand...

Well, Eifie seemed to still be hesitant and demure in his attitude. Red was alright with that, not wishing to pressure her. He was still Red, the ten-year-old who had battled his way to the status of Pokemon Champion, the fifteen-year-old who lived on a mountaintop and understood his Pokemon with only a trading of glances. He could interpret her every gesture, and he would allow her to move at her own pace. Slowly, he brought his hand down to her head again, petting her, twirling his fingers through her vibrant pink hair, rubbing and scratching around and on the inside and outside of her lovely ears.

And then he gasped, his restraint on making sound long broken in this encounter, as she took his penis into her mouth. Already hard as he was, he felt himself twitching, and he struggled to keep himself from cumming right away. He could easily understand now some of the trash talking on the online forums he had anonymously browsed about 'not lasting'.

Red managed to restrain the groan of pleasure that threatened to emanate from his chest as Eifie's tongue suddenly worked magic on his shaft. She was new to this, she shouldn't be this good already! But it was when her tongue dragged along his cockhead that he whimpered again, quavering where he stood. The rough, sandpaper-like texture of her tongue was absolute torture on him, especially as sensitive as he was after the events of the last half hour, and as she began to bob up and down along his length, moving the stretched foreskin with it, he could feel his impending orgasm.

When Eifie looked up at him again, the look of adoration in her eyes as strong as ever, he knew there was no resisting anymore. "Ah...Eifie!" He said, speaking for the second time in the day, a rare occurrence, as he felt the tightness at the base of his shaft, and then his penis contracted several times in a few short seconds, shooting out a load of cum. He shivered as a wave of pleasure washed over his torso, his sight blurring for a short moment.

"Master tastes...like Pecha Berry," Eifie stated, though this came out somewhat muffled as his cock was still in her mouth. Red found himself getting hard again, even after orgasming just now, from three reasons.

One, Eifie was still working her tongue around his glans, and after cumming, he was sensitive to the point of almost-pain.

Two, she had just swallowed his semen, and commented on the taste. Knowing how much she adored Pecha Berries, along with Sitrus Berries...well, Red envisioned himself a very happy man in the future.

Three, she had once more called him 'master'. It wasn't a fetish he even knew he had until just now, but he loved that.

Eifie was hot, and she was all _his. Bless you, Arceus, and your deus ex machina bullshit!_

"No," He grunted suddenly, confusing Eifie as to what he meant by the monosyllabic sentence, only to let out an "U-wah~" as he suddenly pulled out of her mouth. Inviting as it was, he had another orifice in mind.

His Pokemon-turned-human looked distraught at what he had done. Not quite betrayed, as she was certain he had good reason for it, but close. Her disappointment faded as he made a motion with his finger, and she understood immediately as she followed it to the bed he slept on, the blankets tossed aside. Eyes widening in glee, she grabbed him by his one hand, pulling him over and down, sprawling herself out underneath him.

This was it, Red had decided, as he saw the nude catgirl sprawled out underneath him, adoring eyes begging him to come take her. This was the moment of truth. Slowly, he lowered himself down, doing an awkward kneel-crouch in between her inviting legs.

Using his hands, he lightly pinched the outside folds of her vagina, spreading the external skin. It was...pink, not the bright pink of her pubic hair, but still a shade of pink nonetheless. He had gotten this far, and now the mental descriptions he came up with were failing as his brain focused on the sheer eroticness before him.

His penis still hard and lubricated from its sojourn into Eifie's mouth, Red managed to pierce her entrance quite easily, but found resistance only a few inches deep. Going slower, he slowly managed to bury his entire length into her, and felt a strange joy as Eifie let out a quiet, blissful sound beneath him, her tongue beginning to loll out of the side of her mouth, drool creeping out, and her eyes glazing over but still focused on him with love.

His hands now completed with their task, he moved them to pin down her legs, partly as a support for his own torso, partly because he instinctively decided he needed to keep her legs pinned in place. Gently, he pulled his manhood a few inches out of Eifie's pussy. He grunted as, on his way out, he felt hard contractions act against his penis. Eifie had invited him inside her, but her body was quite unwilling to let him back out.

Red grinned as he saw Eifie briefly frown, letting out a huff. What, did she think he was suddenly going to back off? Arceus no. At a rate faster than he had pulled out, he suddenly plunged back in, and was satisfied as the pink-haired catgirl suddenly opened her face in a big O, letting out what presumably would have been a screm, but instead came out as a squeak. Even her fangs were cute, he noted, before noting how strange a thought that was to have while having sex for the first time.

Happy with what he had done so far, Red moved the rest of his body forward and down, moving his hands to pin down Eifie's own arms. It was an awkward position to sprawl out in, but it was worth it as he pinned her mouth again, and noted she closed her eyes once more.

While locking their lips together again, he pulled out again a few inches, before smacking into her again, the sound of flesh hitting against flesh barely noticed compared to the bliss he was feeling. Gaining a better feel for it even time he retreated and then thrust back into Eifie, he started speeding up, feeling heat build up in his lower body, even as sweat began to trickle down his backside. The friction he felt as his beloved companion's pussy started contracting around his penis even harder was overwhelming. He was actually glad that Eifie had taken it upon herself to give him a blowjob first, as he was certain he wouldn't have lasted as long as he was now if he hadn't already had that first orgasm.

Eifie wasn't entirely inactive herself as he continued pounding away up into her fleshy opening. Her legs and arms had moved, flexible much like her Pokemon form, wrapping around his hips and right below his shoulder, habitually not wanting him to ever escape her grip. Even her tail had wrapped around his head, pressing her against him in their mutual kiss.

"Ah...ah...ma-master!" Eifie howled, breaking the kiss with him, her chest and breasts heaving as she began to suck in a deep breath. Her whole body had tensed beneath him, Red had noticed, taut as a wire. The black-haired trainer nodded in acknowledgement. He was feeling his impending orgasm too.

A nearly piercing shriek of "MASTER!" came right before her pussy tightened extremely hard around him, and Red felt the sensation of his penis and the base of his scrotum being drenched. Grunting, he continued for a few seconds, only able to move inside of Eifie ever so slightly, before a wave of pleasure washed over his body, an electric tingling that momentarily left him paralysed, before he finally came again.

It was one of the best moments of his life as he shot his seed into Eifie. Perhaps even better than the moment he had finally came out over his Rival in their battle to decide the true Champion of the Kanto League.

The moments after that were a daze, but Red found himself flipped over, Eifie now on top of him, blocking off part of his view of the ceiling. There was no going back from this, and looking into her deep lilac eyes, the sheer ebullient joy present in them, he had zero desire to either.

"That...that was fun, master!" Eifie said, suddenly sounding like a ditz again, and Red twitched, felt his cock twitch, even as it was beginning to soften. "Let's do that again! But for now, I wanna sleep with master!"

Red just nodded, bemused at his Eifie. He no longer even thought of her as 'Espeon' in his head, he noticed. Her chosen name had totally taken in his consciousness. Eifie. He mentally rolled over the syllables in his head, and found it just clicked with her personality.

He raised his eyebrows as the lights in the room suddenly began to flicker out as Eifie buried her face into his neck. It seems even in this human form, she still had some, perhaps all of the psychic power she possessed as a Pokemon. That would be interesting.

"I love you, master," He heard Eifie mutter as she tried to snuggle even harder into his body.

Pulling the blanket over her body and his, feeling tired himself even though he had only awoken an hour ago, Red spoke for the final time, "I love you too, Eifie."

* * *

**(1) Dojikko - A generic term for a cute ditzy girl in anime**

**The deredere is strong in Eifie.**** Anyways, ****Espeon can use Teleport in one of the Pokemon Ranger games. That's enough excuse for me for Eifie to be able to use Teleport!**

**While writing this whole thing, I kind of mixed up the romance with some humour, hence some of the, I guess, funnier moments? What do y'all think?**

**It was also pointed out to me on TFF that Red's Espeon should be male. While this is true for GSC and HGSS, where his entire team is male, the genders of all his Pokemon are I believe randomised in B2W2, and that IS the most recent appearance of him and his team. That, and author discretion because I'm not writing a male homosexual lemon.**


End file.
